hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980)
The Flintstone Comedy Show was produced by Hanna-Barbera for NBC in 1980. Unlike the earlier Flintstone Comedy Hour on CBS, this hour-long series was produced in an anthology format. Segments included: * "The Bedrock Cops": Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble were portrayed here as part-time police officers, assisted by the Shmoo from Li'l Abner. * "The Exciting Adventures of Captain Caveman": In a spoof of the Superman mythos, Captain Caveman protected reporters Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble, and other residents of Bedrock, from various master criminals. * "Dino and Cavemouse": In yet another variation on the Tom and Jerry formula, Dino pursued a crafty mouse in Fred's home. * "The Frankenstones": Living next door to the Flintstones was the family of Frank and Hidea Frankenstone, who were influenced about equally by The Addams Family and The Munsters. * "Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm": This segment featured Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Dino as amateur detectives, in the manner of Scooby-Doo. * "The Flintstone Family Adventures": This was always the last segment of each installment. Its plots were very similar to those of the original prime-time series. This show was later repackaged as The Flintstone Funnies. Premise The series featured new characters (The Frankenstones, Cavemouse) as well as older characters (Penny, Wiggy, Moonrock and Schleprock of 1971's The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show and 1972's The Flintstone Comedy Hour on CBS, Al Capp's the Shmoo from his show The New Shmoo which also aired on NBC in 1979, Captain Caveman from his own series on ABC in 1977 which lasted 3 seasons). A series of gags, educational spots, games, how-to-draw and a dance-of-the-week were featured in-between the six segments every week. In 1982, reruns of the show were repackaged for two seasons under the title The Flintstone Funnies. Reruns of Dino and Cavemouse aired on the Disney Channel adaption of Wake, Rattle, and Roll. Episodes The Flintstone Family Adventures Season 1 (1980-81) # R.V. Fever (November 22, 1980) - The Flintstones and the Rubbles buy a camper so they can take a much needed vacation. # Sands of the Saharastone (November 29, 1980) - The Flintstones and the Rubbles take a trip to Algeristone. # Gold Fever (December 6, 1980) - Fred and Barney go on a trip to search for gold until some claim jumpers try to capture them. # Bogged Down (December 13, 1980) - Barney gets his car stuck in a tar pit and has a devil of a time getting it out. # Be Patient, Fred (December 20, 1980) - Fred goes to the hospital to get his tonsils removed, but things go awry when Fred is mixed up with another patient who is scheduled to have surgery. # Country Club Clods (December 27, 1980) - Fred and Barney join the country club but they just don't fit in with the crowd. # The Rockdale Diet (January 3, 1981) - Fred decides to go on a diet so he tries the new Rockdale Diet with less than satisfactory results. # Dino's Girl (January 10, 1981) - Fred is upset with Dino's disappearance until he finds out that Dino is in love with Dina, the pet dinosaur of Fred's boss. # The Gourmet Dinner (January 17, 1981) - Fred and Barney are put up to the challenge of cooking a meal for their wives. # The Stand-In (January 24, 1981) - Fred's strong resemblance to a movie star gets him hired as his stand-in for a movie being filmed in Bedrock. # Go Take a Hike (January 31, 1981) - The Flintstones make a turbulent trip to the mountains. Season 2 (1981-82) # The Great Bedrock Air Race (September 12, 1981) - Fred and Barney learn to fly so they can participate in the Bedrock Air Race. # Fred's Last Resort (September 19, 1981) - # The Not-Such-A-Pleasure Cruise (September 26, 1981) - Fred is looking forward to a peaceful cruise, but the trip turns out differently than he expected. # Fred's Big Top Flop (October 3, 1981) - The Flintstones and the Rubbles appear in the circus. # In a Stew (October 10, 1981) - # Fred vs. the Energy Crisis (October 17, 1981) - # Fred's Friend in Need (October 24, 1981) - A mysterious guest appears on the scene, and Fred goes overboard as usual. Bedrock Cops Season 1 (1980-81) # Fred Goes Ape (November 22, 1980) - Fred and Barney are assigned to guard the zoo, but a gorillasaurus escapes. # Off the Beaten Track (November 29, 1980) - # A Bad Case of Rockjaw (December 6, 1980) - Fred and Barney must guard the city park, but the task is exhausting with Rockjaw causing mischief. # Follow That Dogasaurus (December 13, 1980) - Fred and Barney must save Sgt. Boulder's dog from dognappers with the help of the Shmoo. # Mountain Frustration (December 20, 1980) - Fred and Barney are asked by Sgt. Boulder to stop Rockjaw who is causing trouble on a local mountain. # Bedlam on the Bedrock Express (December 27, 1980) - # Hot Air to Spare (January 3, 1981) - # Rockjaw Rides Again (January 10, 1981) - Fred and Barney discover oil while chasing Rockjaw. # Pretty Kitty (January 17, 1981) - # The Roller Robber (January 24, 1981) - # Put Up Your Duke (January 31, 1981) - Season 2 (1981-82) # Undercover Shmoo (September 12, 1981) - Fred, Barney and Shmoo go undercover to capture a notorious gang of thieves and save a famous work of art. # On the Ball (September 19, 1981) - Fred and Barney miss the police ball to catch a jewel thief – Rockjaw. # Shop Treatment (September 26, 1981) - Fred and Barney chase Rockjaw through Bloomingrock's department store. # Country Clubbed (October 3, 1981) - Fred and Barney pursue a thief who stole the prize money from a golf tournament. # Barney and the Bandit (October 10, 1981) - Fred and Barney go western to deal with car thieves. # Shore Thing (October 17, 1981) - Beach patrol pits Fred and Barney against a hungry Rockjaw who is terrorizing the beach. # Rotten Actors (October 24, 1981) - Fred and Barney are assigned to guard a movie set which is a cover for a robbery. Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm Season 1 (1980-81) # Ghost Sitters (November 22, 1980) - Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino have to babysit little Bratrock in a house that is haunted by the ghost of Bronco Billy. # The Secret of Scary Valley (November 29, 1980) - # The Witch of the Wardrobe (December 6, 1980) - # Monster Madness (December 13, 1980) - When their baseball goes into an abandoned house, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino try to get it back. Along the way, they have to dodge Count Rockula and his monsters, who want to be rid of them. # The Show Must Go On (December 20, 1980) - Pebbles plans to put on their class show in a haunted theatre. # The Beast of Muscle Rock Beach (December 27, 1980) - # In Tune With Terror (January 3, 1981) - # The Curse of Tutrockmen (January 10, 1981) - Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino meet with a mysterious mummy while at an Egyptian museum. # The Hideous Hiss of the Lizard Monster (January 17, 1981) - On a visit to a candy factory, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino get lost and end up asking for directions at a mine. When Dino goes into the mine by accident, the two teens must find him while dodging a hissing lizard monster. # The Legend of Haunted Forest (January 24, 1981) - # Double Trouble with Little John Silverock (January 31, 1981) - Pebbles, Dino and Bamm-Bamm meet two ghosts in the villa of a travelling acquaintance. Season 2 (1981-82) # A Night of Fright (September 12, 1981) - # The Dust Devil of Palm Rock Springs (September 19, 1981) - # Dino and the Zombies (September 26, 1981) - # The Ghost of the Neanderthal Giant (October 3, 1981) - # Creature From the Rock Lagoon (October 10, 1981) - # Dino and the Giant Spiders (October 17, 1981) - # The Ghastly Gatorsaurus (October 24, 1981) - The Exciting Adventures of Captain Caveman Season 1 (1980-81) # Clownfoot (November 22, 1980) - Clownfoot and his strongman henchman Samson have robbed the First National Bank and it's up to Captain Caveman to stop them. # The Masquerader (November 29, 1980) - The Masquerader steals paintings from the Vanderslate Art Museum disguised as Captain Caveman. # The Animal Master (December 6, 1980) - # The Mole (December 13, 1980) - # Rollerman (December 20, 1980) - # Vulcan (December 27, 1980) - The evil Vulcan uses a volcano to hold Bedrock hostage. # Punk Rock (January 3, 1981) - # Braino (January 10, 1981) - Braino wants to conquer the whole world with the help of a cannon. # The Incredible Hunk (January 17, 1981) - Captain Caveman must fight the huge Incredible Hunk which has kidnapped Wilma. # The Ice Man (January 24, 1981) - Ice Man and his sidekick Snow Bunny are freezing all of Bedrock in order to steal every diamond in Bedrock. # The Mummy's Worse (January 31, 1981) - Captain Caveman must save Betty from a living mummy left over from a long-gone kingdom. Season 2 (1981-82) # Pinkbeard (September 12, 1981) - Betty and Wilma investigate the disappearance of ships in the Bedrock Triangle. # The Blimp (September 19, 1981) - The Blimp has kidnapped a collection of entertainers, but Captain Caveman, Wilma and Betty must stop him from kidnapping more stars from the air. # Futuro (September 26, 1981) - In his hunt for a crook from the future, Captain Caveman leaves the Stone Age and finds his way in the future. # Mr. Big (October 3, 1981) - # Stormfront and Weathergirl (October 10, 1981) - Stormfront and Weathergirl break into the Roxagon to steal the top secret plans for a weather satellite. # Crypto (October 17, 1981) - # Presto (October 24, 1981) - Captain Caveman must redirect Presto the sorcerer's magic beam and break his power forever. Dino and Cavemouse Season 1 (1980-81) # Mouse Cleaning / Quiet Please! (November 22, 1980) - Wilma is fed up and moves in with Betty until the cavemouse is chased away. / Dino cannot manage to silence the cavemouse at night. # Camp-Out Mouse / Piece O'Cake (November 29, 1980) - Fred and Dino go on a camping trip, but the pesky cavemouse follows them. / Dino is to guard a birthday cake for Barney from the cavemouse. # Beach Party / Ghost Mouse (December 6, 1980) - The cavemouse rescues Dino from a shark. / When the cavemouse jumps into a flour barrel, he pretends to be a ghost mouse. # Disco Dino / Going Ape (December 13, 1980) - An escaped gorilla finds refuge in the Flintstones house. # Finger Lick'n Bad / Wet Paint (December 20, 1980) - The cavemouse uses the Flintstones' food supplies to outsmart Dino. # Flying Mouse / Rocko Socko (December 27, 1980) - Dino is to guard the picnic supplies from the cavemouse. / Fred hires Rocko Socko to eliminate the cavemouse. # Aloha Mouse / Arcade Antics (January 3, 1981) - Dino and the cavemouse encounter a shark on a trip to Hawaii. / Dino and the cavemouse confront a burglar while on night watch in a penny arcade. # Dino Comes Home / Robin Mouse (January 10, 1981) - # A Fool for Pool / L'il Orphan Alphie (January 17, 1981) - Dino and the cavemouse chase each other on Fred's new pool table. / Alphie the mouse plays the poor orphan who desperately needs something to eat. # Abra-Ca-Dino / The Bedrock 500 (January 24, 1981) - Dino tries to capture the cavemouse with magic tricks. # Double Trouble / Pow-Pow the Dyno-Mite (January 31, 1981) - Fred disguises himself as a dinosaur to drive the cavemouse out of the house. / Dino's cousin Pow-Pow wants to help him capture the cavemouse. Season 2 (1981-82) # Goofed Up Golf / Sleepy Time Trouble (September 12, 1981) - Dino pursues the cavemouse on a golf course. / Dino wants to sleep, but the cavemouse keeps him awake at night. # S'No Place Like Home / Super-Dupes (September 19, 1981) - Dino chases the cavemouse on a ski slope. / Dino and the cavemouse go against each other disguised as Super Dino and Super Mouse. # Dinner for Two / Invasion of the Cheese Snatchers (September 26, 1981) - The cavemouse falls in love. / Fred is visited by aliens. # Handle With Scare / The World's Strongest Mouse (October 3, 1981) - With the help of a relaxation technique, the cavemouse becomes the strongest mouse in the world. # Bats All / Trick or Treat (October 10, 1981) - A vampire mouse visits the cavemouse. / Dino and the cavemouse fight over the Halloween candy. # Do or Diet / Mouse for Sale (October 17, 1981) - Fred decides to lose weight again, however, this costs more strength than he thought. / Fred and Dino want to sell the cavemouse to a laboratory. # Maltcheese Falcon / The Invisible Mouse (October 24, 1981) - The Frankenstones Season 1 (1980-81) # Birthday Boy (November 22, 1980) - Despite objections, Freaky tries to sneak Pebbles into his birthday party. # Potion Problems (November 29, 1980) - Atrocia creates a potion that makes everybody hate each other. # A Night on the Town (December 6, 1980) - The Flintstones and the Frankenstones have a night on the town that soon turns into a disaster. # Out of Their League (December 13, 1980) - # Clone for a Day (December 20, 1980) - Atrocia clones a "nice" Fred to keep her dad from getting angry. # A Stone is Born (December 27, 1980) - Fred and Frank work involuntarily together on Fred's first TV appearance and, as expected, the whole thing turns into a mess. # A Rock-Pox on You (January 3, 1981) - # The Luck Stops Here (January 10, 1981) - When Frank breaks a mirror, the Frankenstone family is cursed only with bad luck. # The Monster of Invention (January 17, 1981) - Fred and Frank both go to great lengths to out-invent each other for an invention competition, but the result surprises both of them. # Rock and Rolling Frankenstone (January 24, 1981) - # Sand Doom (January 31, 1981) - By coincidence, the Flintstones and the Frankenstones rent a shared holiday home. Season 2 (1981-82) # Pet Peeves (September 12, 1981) - Dino and Rockjaw want to be movie stars. # The Charity Bizarre (September 19, 1981) - The Frankenstones open a carnival to prevent foreclosure of their home. # Getting the Business (September 26, 1981) - Fred is forced to accept Frank as a business partner in his lunch truck. # Ugly is Only Skin Deep (October 3, 1981) - # Three Days of the Mastodon (October 10, 1981) - The best practical jokes win Frank or Fred lodge membership. # First Family Fiasco (October 17, 1981) - The Frankenstones and the Flintstones compete for the First Family of Bedrock award. # House Wars (October 24, 1981) - With the wives away, Fred and Frank wage a war to make each other move. Voice Characterizations * Gay Autterson – Betty Rubble, Wiggy Rockstone * Mel Blanc – Barney Rubble, Captain Caveman, Dino * Henry Corden – Fred Flintstone * Ruta Lee – Hidea Frankenstone * Kenneth Mars – Lou Granite * Mitzi McCall – Penny Pillar * Don Messick – Schleprock * Charles Nelson Reilly – Frank Frankenstone * Paul Reubens – Freaky Frankenstone * Zelda Rubinstein – Atrocia Frankenstone * Michael Sheehan – Bamm-Bamm Rubble * John Stephenson – Mr. Slate * Russi Taylor – Pebbles Flintstone, Cavemouse * Jean Vander Pyl – Wilma Flintstone * Lennie Weinrib – Moonrock Caterer, Sgt. Boulder * Frank Welker – Shmoo, Rockjaw Additional Voices * René Auberjonois * Ross Bagdasarian * Joe Baker * Dick Beals * Jackson Beck * Julie Bennett * Daws Butler * June Foray * Stan Freberg * Kathleen Helppie-Shipley * Ralph James * Buster Jones * Bill Lee * Johnny Mann * Shep Menken * Jack Mercer * Frank Nelson * J. Pat O'Malley * Lee Patrick * Ken Sansom * Marilyn Schreffler * Hal Smith * Les Tremayne * Lurene Tuttle * Janet Waldo * Nancy Wible * Paul Winchell Redubbed Voices * Sally Struthers – Pebbles Flintstone * Jay North – Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Mae Questel – Wiggy Rockstone * Margie Hines – Penny Pillar Production Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Producers: Alex Lovy, Carl Urbano, William L. Hendricks, Linda Jones Clough, Chuck Jones, Herbert Klynn, Jack Kinney * Associate Producers: Hal Geer, Jean MacCurdy, Leo Salkin * Co-Producer: Greg Ford * Directors: Ray Patterson, Gerry Chiniquy, Jim Davis, David Detiege, Greg Ford, Friz Freleng, Hal Geer, George Gordon, Robert McKimson, Hawley Pratt, Rudy Zamora, Jack Kinney * Sequence Directors: David Detiege, Gerard Baldwin, Tony Benedict, Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, Friz Freleng, Phil Monroe, Bill Perez, Nelson Shin, Art Vitello * Story Supervisor: Ray Parker * Story Editors: Tex Avery, Doug Booth, Chuck Couch, Chuck Menville, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Cliff Roberts, Tom Swale * Story: Ruben Apodaca, Gene Ayres, Haskell Barkin, Carol Beers, Tony Benedict, Warren Bennett, Wesley Bennett, Al Bertino, Anthony Bonaduce, Celia Bonaduce, Doug Booth, Larz Bourne, John Bradford, Don Christensen, Nancy Clements, Ron Clements, Jack Cosgriff, Tom Dagenais, Bill Danch, David Detiege, Don Dougherty, Diane Duane, John Dunn, Jack Enyart, Osmond Evans, Carl Fallberg, Greg Ford, Dennis Fraser, Joe Grant, Hal Geer, Nick George, Willie Gilbert, Donald F. Glut, Ralph Goodman, Jan Green, Gary Greenfield, Dale Hale, Orville Hampton, Tom Hix, Cal Howard, Ken Hultgren, Ray Jacobs, Len Janson, Chris Jenkyns, Mike Joens, Chuck Jones, Dick Kinney, Jack Kinney, Dale Kirby, Earl Kress, Bob Kurtz, Glenn Leopold, Michael Maltese, Chuck Menville, Jack Mendelsohn, Ron Michaelson, Jack Miller, Cliff Millsap, Charles Mulholland, Jerry Nevius, Ed Nofziger, Rosemary O'Connor, Bob Ogle, Ray Parker, Ria Parody, Vip Partch, Tedd Pierce, Duane Poole, Paul Pumpian, Laine Raichert, Eddie Rehberg, Jim Rivind, Dick Robbins, Reed Robbins, Leo Salkin, Milt Schaffer, Walter Schmidt, Marc Sheffler, Joe Siracusa, Joseph Stewart, Misty Stewart, Tom Swale, Warren Taylor, Ernest Terrazas, Harvey Toombs, Noel Tucker, Len Udes, Ralph Wright, Tom Yakutis * Story Direction: Tom Dagenais, Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, Jim Fletcher, John Freeman, Friz Freleng, Gary Goldstein, Dale Hale, Gary Hoffman, Cullen Houghtaling, Chris Jenkyns, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Lew Marshall, Hal Mason, Bill Perez, Don Ruch, George Singer, John Walker, Tom Yakutis * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Alex Lovy * Assistant to the Recording Director/Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: René Auberjonois, Gay Autterson, Ross Bagdasarian, Joe Baker, Dick Beals, Jackson Beck, Julie Bennett, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Henry Corden, June Foray, Stan Freberg, Kristen Fullerton, Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, Margie Hines, Ralph James, Buster Jones, Bill Lee, Ruta Lee, Johnny Mann, Ken Mars, Shep Menken, Jack Mercer, Don Messick, Mitzi McCall, Frank Nelson, Jay North, J. Pat O'Malley, Lee Patrick, Mae Questel, Charles Nelson Reilly, Paul Reubens, Zelda Rubinstein, Beverly Sanders, Ken Sansom, Marilyn Schreffler, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Sally Struthers, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lurene Tuttle, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Nancy Wible, Paul Winchell * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Fran Burke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Music Composed by: Ken Lowman, Hoyt Curtin, Ross Bagdasarian, Charles E. King * Music Coordinator: Greg Ford * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh, Johnny Mann * Music Arrangements by: Don McGinnis, Johnny Mann * Additional Music by: Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Orchestrations by: Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Ethmer Roten · Flute, Alan Kaplan · Trombone, Tommy Morgan · Harmonica * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Production Design: Maurice Noble * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Ed Benedict, Dick Bickenbach, Jaime Diaz, Jim Franzen, Dave Hanan, Willie Ito, Ruth Kissane, Scott Shaw, Sandra Young * Layout Supervisor: Don Morgan * Key Layout: John Tucker * Layout: Peter Alvarado, Kurt Anderson, Ray Aragon, Dale Barnhart, Ed Benedict, Dick Bickenbach, Barrington Bunce, Bruce Bushman, Brad Case, Jaime Diaz, Bob Dranko, Owen Fitzgerald, Don Foster, Drew Gentle, Robert Givens, Barry Goldberg, Ric Gonzales, Dave Hanan, Dave Hilberman, Mike Hodgson, Cullen Houghtaling, Ken Hultgren, Willie Ito, Ray Jacobs, Vern Jorgensen, Ruth Kissane, Ken Landau, Gary Lund, Jack Manning, Hal Mason, Michael Mitchell, Roy Morita, Jerry Nevius, Judy Niver, Erni Nordli, Rosemary O'Connor, Dave O'Day, Mike O'Mara, Lee Orr, Hawley Pratt, Rebecca Price, Eddie Rehberg, Jesse Santos, Glenn Schmitz, Mike Sekowsky, Scott Shaw, Martin Strudler, Gary Terry, Dean Thompson, Ira Turek, Sam Weiss, Ed Wexler, George Wheeler, Sherry Wheeler, Al Wilson, Roy Wilson, Tom Yakutis * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Bob Hathcock, Terry Harrison * Animation: Roy Abel, Donald Albrecht, Robert Alvarez, Hal Ambro, Barry Anderson, Irv Anderson, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Chris Bailey, Colin Baker, Brenda Banks, Ed Barge, Warren Batchelder, Carol Beers, Nancy Beiman, Bob Bemiller, Bob Bransford, Frank Braxton, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Brad Case, Rudy Cataldi, Ken Champin, Roger Chiasson, Gerry Chiniquy, Eric Cleworth, Doris Collins, Leroy Cross, Jim Davis, Zeon Davush, Daniel De La Vega, Ed DeMattia, Xenia DeMattia, Charlie Downs, Joan Drake, Malcolm Draper, Norm Drew, Phil Duncan, Lillian Evans, Osmond Evans, Thomas Farish, Michael Felber, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Ed Friedman, Al Giavoto, John Gibbs, Fred Grable, Carol Greenwald, Jeffery Hale, Lee Halpern, Chuck Harriton, Ken Harris, Terry Harrison, Chuck Harvey, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Barrie Helmer, Ken Hultgren, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Samuel Kai, Mark Kausler, Bill Keil, Kenneth Kessel, Bob Kirk, Ruth Kissane, Aundre Knutson, Rick Leon, Art Leonardi, Abe Levitow, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, William Luckey, Mircea Manta, Catherine Margerin, Hal Mason, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Murray McClellan, Tom McDonald, John McGuire, Lenny Meyer, Phil Monroe, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Randy Myers, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Margaret Nichols, Wilbert Noble, Frank Onaitis, Barbara Orme, Marcy Page, Amby Paliwoda, Margaret Parkes, Don Patterson, Manuel Perez, David Pettigrew, Barney Posner, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Rebecca Rees, Eddie Rehberg, Bob Richardson, Mitch Rochon, Phil Roman, Joanna Romersa, Mitchell Rose, Virgil Ross, Jay Sarbry, Joel Seibel, Kunio Shimamura, Nelson Shin, George Singer, Hank Smith, Ken Southworth, Alan Sperling, Leo Sullivan, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Linn Trochim, Robert Trochim, Richard Trueblood, Gil Turner, Bob Tyler, Lloyd Vaughan, Bonita Versh, Frans Vischer, Art Vitello, James Tim Walker, John Walker, Ken Walker, Ben Washam, Stan Wilkins, Don Williams, Fred Wolf, Alan Zaslove * Assistant Animation: Alfred Abranz, Ruben Apodaca, Greg Bailey, Edy Benjamin, Dorris Bergstrom, Ed Cerullo, James A. Davis, Paulette Downs, Judith Drake, William K. Exter, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Francesa Freeman, Brad Frost, Mike Houghton, Karenia Kaminski, Helen Komar, Sammie Lanham, Terry Lennon, Marlene May, Burt Medall, Jane Nordin, Don Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Anna Lois Ray, Joe Roman, Sonja Ruta, Raul Salaiz, George Scribner, Don Selders, Robert Shellhorn, Tom Sito, Grace Stanzell, Susan Sugita, Bob Treat, Allen Wade, Jean Washam, Dick Williams, Bill Wolf, Ronald Wong, Woody Yocum * Assistant Animation Supervisors: John Boersema, Sandi Hathcock * Inbetweener: Charlotte Richardson * Breakdown: David Nethery * Key Clean-Up Animator: Retta Davidson * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Alan Bodner, Susan Broadhurst, Dario Campanile, Gil DiCicco, Ron Dias, Dennis Durrell, Jules Engel, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Andrea Freeman, Bob Gentle, Boris Gorelick, James Hegedus, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Mike Humphries, Ray Jacobs, Vern Jorgensen, Alison Julian, Ervin L. Kaplan, Brian Karwan, Phil Lewis, Jeffrey Long, Tim Maloney, Connie Matthews, Bob McIntosh, Michele Moen, Michael Morgan, Peggy Morrow, Rosemary O'Connor, Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Richard H. Thomas, Noel Tucker, Dennis Venizelos, Irv Wyner * Background Photographer: Cal Lewin * Scene Planning: Dora Yakutis, James Finch, Ann Tucker, Evelyn Sherwood, Buf Nerbovig * Checking Supervisors: Debra Smith, Grace McCurdy, Jane Philippi * Checking: Marjorie Roach, Jackie Banks, Armand Shaw, Natalie Shirpser, Ruth Tompson, Christine Decker, Evelyn Sherwood, Pat Helmuth, Barbara Ruiz, Rollie Greenwood, Paul Marron, Moley McColley, Buf Nerbovig * Final Checking: Val Vreeland, James Finch, Barbara Donatelli * Xerography: Star Wirth, Dan Forster, Gary Fishbaugh, Robert "Tiger" West, John Eddings, Robyn Roberts * Color Models: Brigitte Storther * Color Key: Elrene Cowan * Ink and Paint Supervision: Alison Victory, Margaret Hale, Pamela Heiter * Ink and paint: Mary Cain, Jay Davis, Celine Miles, Vera McKinney, Jay Cox, Paulino García DeMingo, Sue Dalton, Colene Gonzales, Martha Sigall, Sylvia Brenner, Olaya Stephenson, Staci Maniskas, Chandra Poweris * Ink and Paint Provided by: C&D Ink and Paint Service, Inc., Burbank, California · Supervisor: Shannon Meyer · Artist: Charlotte Armstrong and · C&D Productions, Inc., Avon Park, Florida · Supervisors: Al and Frances Kirsten · Artist: Michael D. Lusby * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Technical Supervision: Jerry Mills, Robert Mills * Camera: Dick Blundell, Jack Buehre, Wally Bulloch, Allen Childs, John Cunningham, Jack Eckes, Candace Edwards, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Charles Flekal, Gary Gunther, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Robert Jacobs, Bill Kent, Bill Kotler, Raymond Lee, Spencer McDonald, Ralph Migliori, Robert Mills, Frank Paiker, Joe Ponticelle, Sherry Popovich, Cliff Shirpser, Terry Smith, Warren Taylor, Neil Viker, Roy Wade, Steven Wilzbach * Hollywood, California · Camera Provided by: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Plano, Texas · Camera Provided by: Dickson/Vasu · Jim Dixon, Nick Vasu * Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Robert Gillis, Jim Champin, Joe Flaherty, Rick Steward, Roger Donley, Cliff Millsap * Assistant Film Editor: Rick Gehr * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Daniels McLean, Robert Talboy * Sound Effects Editors: Sue Brown, Katherine MacKenzie, Michael Bradley, Cecil Broughton, Kerry Wiliams, Joseph Reitano, Sam Horta, Jim Graziano, Richard Gannon, Jim Blodgett, Rich Harrison, Joe Siracusa, Treg Brown, Frank Raciti * Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Sound Engineers: Marne Fallis, Ted Keep * Dialogue Editor: Mary Gleason * Sound Recording/Mix: Producers' Sound Service, Hollywood · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford, Howard Wollman * Sound Services: Ryder Sound Service * Sound Re-Recording: Glen Glenn Sound * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Negative Cutters: Marlene New, Steven New * Computer Generated Graphic Effects: Image West, Inc. * Digital Effects Artist: Ed Kramer * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title * Final Colorist: Richard Garibaldi * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Production Supervisors: Lucy Benson, Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Ted C. Bemiller, Harry Love * Production Managers: Jeffrey Kahan, Kathy Condon, Steven Hahn, Ray Thursby * Assistants to the Producer: Connie Sherman, Mary Roscoe * Production Associates: Marian Dern, Nick Draklich * Production Assistants: Valerie Gifford, Susan Charron, Kathleen Helppie-Shipley, K. Ray Iwami * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Executive: Bud Getzler * Special Thanks to: Don Arioli * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Margaret Loesch * Executive in Charge of Production for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises: Lee Gunther * A Hanna-Barbera Production in association with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Marvel Productions, Ltd., Format Films, Inc., Jack Kinney Productions and Chuck Jones Enterprises * With the participation of Warner Bros., Inc. * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1980 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. "The Shmoo" based on the character created by Al Capp. Availability In the 1980s, two videocassette editions of The Flintstone Comedy Show were released: * The Flintstone Comedy Show: 25th Anniversary Special, a 60-minute cassette containing six episodes ("Mountain Frustration", "Potion Problems", "Camp-Out Mouse", "Clownfoot", "Ghost Sitters", "Sands of the Saharastone"), was released by Worldvision Home Video in 1985; * The Flintstone Comedy Show 2: Curtain Call, a 60-minute cassette containing six episodes ("Gold Fever", "Night on the Town", "Monster Madness", "Arcade Antics", "Follow That Dogosaurus", "Be Patient, Fred"), was released by Worldvision Home Video in 1986. To date, The Flintstone Comedy Show has not been released on DVD. Currently, The Flintstone Comedy Show is streaming on the Boomerang streaming service. Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Flintstones Category:NBC shows Category:Cartoons only released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index